


Anonymity

by StressedAndQueer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Corpse Husband - Freeform, Corpse has a cat, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, In a way, Kinda, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Sykkuno, Someone threatens Corpse's anonymity, and they were ROOMMATES, but not really, sykkuno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedAndQueer/pseuds/StressedAndQueer
Summary: “Oh no,” Sykkuno gasped, turning on his mic. “Guys, someone is trying to leak Corpse’s face. They’re livestreaming his room,” He said, sending the link into the chat. “Are you sure this is Corpse’s room,” Toast asks. Sykkuno nods before remembering that they can’t see him. “Positive. "orSykkuno finds out that someone is trying to expose Corpse's face. Will he be able to stop that from happening?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 454





	Anonymity

Sykkuno read the chat while waiting for the game to start. Corpse had to go get the pizza they ordered. Unfortunately, due to the pandemic, the place they ordered from didn’t deliver, so Corpse had to go there himself. Sykkuno had offered, knowing how much his boyfriend’s anonymity meant to him. Corpse smiled and assured Sykkuno that it was fine, he would just use his mask. Fortunately, the pizza place was only 5 minutes away from their house. Since the pizza was supposed to be for both of them, Sykkuno pretended to order a pizza of his own so nobody got suspicious. He even made a little joke that, “Unlike Corpse, my pizza is getting delivered to my house,” earning a few laughs from his friends. 

Sykkuno continued to read his chat until one particular comment caught his attention. Usually he would’ve dismissed this type of comment as a troll or someone seeking attention. But with those comments, he would see them once, twice at most and by the same person. That was definitely not the case here. His entire chat section was filled with comments, all of them about the same thing and all by different people. 

“What do you guys mean ‘someone is going to leak Corpse’s face’” Sykkuno asks. He watches as the chat instantly answers his question. They explain that someone claimed to have hacked into Corpse’s camera and was livestreaming it right now. Sykkuno grabbed his phone off of the desk and logged on to his twitch. “I’m going to check out some of the links you guys have been sending me. Just give me a minute to get onto the stream,” Sykkuno explains as he enters his own stream. He clicks on one of the links, half expecting to get a virus from it.His face turns into one of horror as he stared at Corpse’s recording studio that was being displayed on his screen. 

“Oh no,” Sykkuno gasped, turning on his mic. “Guys, someone is trying to leak Corpse’s face. They’re livestreaming his room,” He said, sending the link into the chat. “Are you sure this is Corpse’s room,” Toast asks. Sykkuno nods before remembering that they can’t see him. “Positive. You see that white ball of floof on the bed, that’s his cat, Leaf,” Sykkuno explains. “We have to warn him before he gets back,” Rae said. “I’ll text him,” Sykkuno said. 

**Sykkuno: Corpse, don’t go into your room. Someone hacked your cam and is livestreaming it right now.**

Sykkuno’s heart dropped as he heard a vibration coming from the stream. Corpse had left his phone at home. To make matters worse, he would be home any minute now. “Guys, he left his phone at his house,” Sykkuno said. “What do we do,” Jack asked. Sykkuno heard the door close and his heart dropped. “Oh no, he’s home,” Poki exclaimed. Sykkuno decided right there that he would do anything to keep his boyfriend's identity a secret.  _ Anything.  _ Even if that meant their relationship would be out in the open. “Screw it,” he said as he heard Corpse mess with the handle of his door. Sykkuno hopped out of his chair and raced to the room next to his, taking off his jacket in the process. He reached there just in time to see Corpse opening the door. “Corpse no,” Sykkuno yelled. He threw his jacket over Corpse’s head, the other man too shocked to do anything about it. 

“Corpse, I know that you must be confused but I need you to trust me,” Sykkuno instructed. “You know I trust you,” Corpse replied, grabbing Sykkuno’s hand. Sykkuno led his boyfriend out of the room and closed the door. “You can take the jacket off now,” Sykkuno said, walking to the kitchen. He rummaged around the draws looking for some duct tape. “Sy, what’s going on,” Corpse asked. “Someone hacked into your camera and is livestreaming the feed to Youtube. They wanted to reveal what you looked like,” Sykkuno explained, finally finding the tape. “Is that why you threw your jacket at me,” Corpse asked. Sykkuno could tell that he was still trying to process all of the information. “Yes. I know how much your anonymity means to you,” Sykkuno told his boyfriend. Corpse engulfed the older man in a hug, resting his head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” He whispers and lets go. Sykkuno nods and gets back to the task on hand.

“Stay here,” Sykkuno instructed. He walked back to Corpse’s room and opened the door. Walking over to the computer, he ripped off a piece of tape and placed it over the camera. “Did that work? What do you guys see,” Sykkuno asked, knowing that Corpse’s mic was on. Before leaving, he made a joke that he’d ‘leave his mic on in case his cat wanted to say hi’. At the time, Sykkuno had smiled at that, knowing exactly what Corpse meant. If Leaf wanted to be heard, you  _ will  _ hear him. 

“It worked Sykkuno, we can’t see anything anymore,” Jack said. Sykkuno let out a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he was holding. Sykkuno walked to the door, surprised to see Corpse leaning against the wall to the right of the door. He was wearing his mask and held two plates of pizza. “Is it safe to go in there,” Corpse asked. “It’s safe. I covered your camera with tape,” Sykkuno replies.Corpse makes his way to the computer and sets the plates down on the desk. “I’m, uh, back,” Corpse announces. Sykkuno makes his way to his own computer, deciding that it would be best to avoid the chat. 

“And they were roommates,” Rae jokes. Sykkuno laughs, covering his smile in embarrassment. “How else am I supposed to simp for Sykkuno all the time,” Corpse says. “Why the name Leaf,” Jack asks. “Because, when I first got him, that’s all he would fucking eat,” Corpse chuckles. “What about Bimbus? How do they get along,” Rae asks. “Surprisingly, they’re best friends,” Sykkuno answers. They had worried about the exact same thing at first. You can imagine their surprise when they found Leaf curled up in a ball against Bimbus. 

“Alright, enough questions, let’s play already,” Corpse said.

**Author's Note:**

> As tagged, this is my first work in this fandom. I hope it wasn't too bad, sorry if it was though.


End file.
